


who we are

by ariririsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HHAH, Kids, M/M, OiHina Week 2016, Seijou!Hinata, first time actually posting a fic in public, iwa's POV, oh m yg osh, or spelling errors more like, or well i tried, please tell me xD;, so if you see any that i didnt notice, this was written on my phone so i'm not aware of the grammar errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariririsu/pseuds/ariririsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi watched the way Oikawa grow from being unmotivated to someone who aspired to reach the stars. Looking at the bright haired boy smiling at them from his front porch, he figured. Yes, Hinata is definitely someone who can inspire and push others to their best. After all, he could compare himself to Oikawa and say the same for himself.</p><p>OiHina Week 2016 Day One: Dreams (With Iwaizumi's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	who we are

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems rather Iwaizumi-centric? But I mean, that's how most POVs go.. I'm quite new to the POV shift, too. Also this is my first writing a fic for an event, hooray? Un-beta'd. ;C
> 
> I'm so sorry I'm late in joining OiHina Week 2016! Internet is really hard to access especially where I'm staying. Please let me make it up to you by giving a medium length writing. (Not that it's guaranteed to be good, hhahah......)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Having a new kid in town was always a delight for the residing children in the neighbourhood. News always travelled fast especially when their houses were placed in rows and the elderly felt the need that their community would grow in accordance to the relationships of the residents. And so, it was on one Sunday afternoon that the news spread of a new family moving in. Parents were already planning on greeting the new residents and children were gossiping if the new kids would be nice and whether they would play with them or not. Iwaizumi noticed the way Oikawa had disregarded the information after he was told what was going on, and he didn't fail to interrogate the boy about his behaviour after Oikawa's parents were gone.

"Tooru, what was that about?" Iwaizumi asked with both hands on his hips. Oikawa sat on the concrete driveway, looking at the empty row-house across them with a bored expression.

"Kids here are kinda boring, Hajime. They're not as fun as you are," Oikawa mumbled, picking a piece of grass and playing with it. "They're too... childish."

Iwaizumi snorted and rolled his eyes. "Who are you to say something like that?"

He smirked and sat down next to Oikawa as the other boy pouted and accused him of being a meanie.

According to their parents, the family that was moving in was coming today and since their houses were right across to each other, Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's parents agreed to meet together and greet the new residents when they arrive. Oikawa had been less than ecstatic to learn about that, but he didn't show it when their parents had gathered the both of them in the middle of their— or really, just Iwaizumi's— bug hunting session. Iwaizumi was more or less happy about it, but he was interested enough to agree to come with his parents. He noticed that Oikawa looked like he was only forced to do so, just because he decided to go. Iwaizumi was glad that he didn't have to do it alone, and he felt that Oikawa also already knew that.

They waited in comfortable silence, watching other families and kids retire to their homes as the sun started to set. While they idly played with the plants near them and used little ways to annoy one another, the two boys wondered about what their neighbours would be like.

"Do you think they believe in aliens, Hajime?"

"Are you stupid?"

"That's a no then."

Iwaizumi pictured them as a rather quiet bunch; ones that he would actually prefer. With parents that wouldn't be as stoic to others unlike his and Oikawa's parents. Though, he was rather lucky that his parents already knew Oikawa's before high school. Otherwise, he wasn't so sure if they would've changed their ways from being judging and formal. Thankfully years of awareness had worn their habits down a bit, but they were still present from time to time. He wondered if it would be the same now.

When he snapped out of his daze, Iwaizumi found Oikawa staring at him.

"What do you want?" Iwaizumi barked out with scrunching eyebrows as his friend gazed at him quietly.

"Nothing," Oikawa smiled at his voice. But he had paused and moved his sight to something behind him. Iwaizumi followed his gaze and stood up with him, calling for their parents. A loading truck appeared in their view, followed by a black SUV. When their parents came out of Oikawa's house, they wore small smiles but held bigger gifts in their hands. Iwaizumi was then ushered behind them to allow the truck to park on their side of the road. He looked at Oikawa and saw that he was looking curiously, still, at the black SUV, and he couldn't help but peer at it as well. The truck loaders were already moving some of the furniture inside, but Iwaizumi wasn't paying much attention to them. Because when the black SUV's doors opened, he was surprised by the neighbours' appearances.

Two small heads immediately rushed out of the car with ginger hair as bright as the sun. Then, a man with the same kind of hair exited the driver's seat while a dark haired woman did the same from the passenger's seat, but she went to the other direction, going after the two children who had gotten out of the car before she could. Iwaizumi snapped his head toward Oikawa but he couldn't find his friend anywhere near him. It turns out that he didn't need to search for him because Oikawa had already approached the two children before their mother could get to them. He sighed in relief before jogging over to his friend, only hearing the last part of his sentence.

"...reful of running away like that. You and your sister might get injured."

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement, his concern already being voiced aloud. Looking at the sunny pair in front of them, Iwaizumi noted that one was a boy and the other was a younger girl, possibly not older than four years. The boy at least looked embarrassed by their behaviour.

"I'm sorry. I just got really excited and didn't notice my sister behind me," the boy said with downcast eyes staring affectionately at the younger girl shying behind him. He seemed understanding enough to know that whatever he does, his sister is likely to follow in his footsteps. Iwaizumi took the chance to study them while Oikawa talked in his behalf.

"All that matters is that you're safe! Welcome to our neighbourhood. My name is Oikawa Tooru and this is my best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime," Oikawa introduced them both with a grand sweep of his hand. The new boy looked up with bright amber eyes and a brighter smile, features that immediately captivated Iwaizumi's, and Oikawa's, attention.

"My name is Hinata Shouyou, and this is my sister Natsu! Nice to meet you!"

From then on, Iwaizumi invited him to his bug hunting with Oikawa.

 

They weren't quite what Iwaizumi had wanted. He had anticipated a rather quiet family with mild mannered children. But then he realised that the family was actually what he wanted. And the opposite.

Shouyou and Natsu were like bundles of energy inside and outside of their household. However, their parents were nice, and they reminded him of what boiling water looked like when they simmer down. Hinata's father was just a milder, more controlled version of his son, while Hinata's mother was the one to control the bustling energies that she calls her children. Oikawa laughed when he told Iwaizumi that it was almost as if Hinata's mother was taking care of three children instead of two. But, all in all, Iwaizumi didn't mind the way the Hinata family operated underneath one rooftop. They felt like family inside the household, and anyone who steps inside could agree. He knew this with the way he constantly visited Shouyou's house, and he certainly knew that Oikawa felt the same way, if not more so than him.

A while after the Hinata family settled in, Iwaizumi took note of the way Oikawa called Hinata small nicknames just like his. At first, it had been Shorty, which Hinata reacted badly to. After a few weeks, the boy seemed to quiet down but still complained about the nickname. Iwaizumi had found his reactions hilarious, but it seemed as if Oikawa enjoyed being the subject of Hinata's complaints. Then he changed it to Shrimpy because it matched Hinata's hair colour, which prompted the smaller boy to kick Oikawa on the back of his knees. Seeing him squawk and unceremoniously fall to the ground made Iwaizumi laugh until tears fell down his cheeks, and he knew that their friendship was going to be a beautiful one.

But weeks later Iwaizumi noticed that the name calling had evolved from teasing to one with fondness.

 

 

Years have passed and junior high was coming to an end. Iwaizumi joined Oikawa in playing volleyball at Kitagawa Daiichi, and now they have finally graduated. Pushing his own disappointment aside, he noticed Oikawa looking for someone in the audience but became downtrodden when he didn't see them. He knew that he had been looking for Hinata; because he had been looking earlier as well. But they were already informed beforehand. Hinata wouldn't have been able to come because he went to another school due to the difference in their families' financial blessings. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were able to attend a more academically and athletically concentrated school, but tuition was a lot higher than the one Hinata went to. Despite the support being offered by their parents, the Hinatas were too humble to accept it. Oikawa showed extreme disappointment that he wouldn't be able to talk to Shouyou as much anymore since they went to different schools, but he always made some time to spend with Hinata after their extracurricular activities. It became a habit that Iwaizumi could barely keep up with.

It didn't escape his attention that Oikawa would sometimes go to Hinata's house without him.

Hinata was two years behind them, which interrupts their daily interactions with a great stretch. And with Hinata attending a different school, Oikawa had expressed to him, on a normal sunny day inside Iwaizumi's bedroom, that he was fearful that their friendship together would break; however, Iwaizimi wasn't easily discouraged. With a powerful knock on the head and a flick on his friend's forehead, Iwaizumi explained that it wouldn't work that way.

"You shouldn't be even questioning whether Hinata would still remain as our friend. Who do you think he is?" Iwaizumi scolded as Oikawa wiped the little scrape on his forehead with an angry frown.

Iwaizumi was only given a momentary pause where he watched as Oikawa looked at the hand he used to wipe his forehead with, mulling over what was said. Then, he looked up with newfound realisation.

"You're right. I shouldn't because Shou-chan is wonderful and amazing and just..."

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa with wide eyes.

_Oh._

Oikawa stared back at Iwaizumi, cheeks beginning to bloom with colour. Suddenly he stood up waving his hands in front of him.

"Y-You've got the wrong idea! I-It's not like I like him or anything...!" Oikawa stammered, but then he quickly slapped his hands on his mouth as if it could prevent himself from saying anymore. Iwaizumi thought he would burst due to how red his face had gotten.

"I mean, I already knew you liked him, but thanks for telling me again anyway," he said nonchalantly, staring out of his bedroom window. There was a small tug on his sleeve which drew his attention. Oikawa, in a moment of vulnerability, actually looked bashful.

"P-Please... don't tell—"

"Now who do you think _I_ am, Crapikawa?"

"...Iwa-chan, stop being such a meanie!"

 

 

After much thought and long discussion, Hinata's parents finally accepted the money that Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's parents offered. In return, they only wanted Hinata to attend Seijou for his high school years. In their minds, Iwaizumi analysed, they found the close proximity of their relationships and decided that it would not only make him happy by having Hinata around, but Oikawa as well. Even if Hinata would enter his first high school year by the time they would spend their final high school year as third years, Iwaizumi had shown gladness for his parents' thoughtfulness. Oikawa on the other hand was ecstatic, and so was Hinata.

Hinata barged into Oikawa's room a little after dinner time, wearing a huge grin on his face.

"I'm going to Seijou!" Hinata shouted with glee, bouncing around the small room feeling like a billion yen. As if infected by the smaller boy's happiness, Oikawa stood up from Iwaizumi's bed and started to dance with Hinata, shouting along with him. While Iwaizumi sat on the bed looking at the celebrating pair, a fond smile appeared on his face naturally, and for the nth time, he could say that he never wanted to lose the feeling he felt then and even before.

However, there were issues that they faced. Especially since Iwaizumi and Oikawa were both third years, they had to think of what they would do after high school. Something that Hinata didn't have to worry about until later on. But, Iwaizumi already had an idea of what to do even then. He would go to college, probably continue playing volleyball there too, and work to help pay for his necessities when he leaves to go live on his own. The same question had been there too, when he and Oikawa were still kids and before Hinata showed up.

_What are you going to do when you're older?_

There were so many things he had wanted to do as a child, and much more to do with Oikawa. Iwaizumi once said that he would hunt for dinosaurs, only to have his parents coo at his decision and went with it. Then, he realised that dinosaurs were extinct and didn't exist anymore. He had almost cried that day when he learnt about their fate. Soon after though, he discovered that there was another job that seemed cooler if than what he had initially picked.

Palaeontology, he found out, was the study of fossils in order to find out an organism's evolution and how it evolved through the interactions it had with other organisms and the environment. It was perfect for Iwaizumi. He could discover the remains of Godzilla and it would prove everyone right about her existence! But even as he grew up, Iwaizumi still wanted to be a palaeontologist not because of Godzilla— he learnt that Godzilla was fictional— but because he enjoyed history and science.

Oikawa never really gave a straight answer and said, "Who knows. We've got all the time we need to figure it out, right?"

But even as they finished junior high, Oikawa still didn't have much of an idea on what he wanted to do aside from his career in volleyball. His parents had called him in the middle of the evening while they played video game back when Hinata only first started to join their sleepovers. Iwaizumi had a hunch that it was about the same question his own parents asked him earlier that day. All he could do then was so and wait for his friend to come back.

When Oikawa returned, Iwaizumi went to start the game again but paused in the action. His friend looked so conflicted that Iwaizumi couldn't help but poke at the other's forehead with a frown. "What's going on in that small head of yours?" Iwaizumi spun around to fully face Oikawa as he was sitting down.

"I... don't know what to do. After all of this. After high school," Oikawa muttered, hands picking at the fabric of his shorts. "Do you know what you're doing after high school?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to college so I can be a palaeontologist. And play volleyball while I'm at it," Iwaizumi said, already knowing the answer to the question. But he knew that Oikawa needed something to get him inspired. Why else would the boy even ask that question in the first place? He knew Oikawa like he knew himself and vise versa. So, what he couldn't understand was the fact that Oikawa didn't know what to do.

Iwaizumi was dead certain that Oikawa was going to pursue a career with volleyball, but it looked like he also wanted to do something other than just that. His passion for volleyball was one thing, but for his actual future— now, that was another subject on its own. A sports career can land Oikawa with a lot of money, granted if he ever gets in a national league or in an international team, but once that's over he doesn't really have anything else. It seems that Oikawa already knew that himself.

But before Oikawa could respond, the door opened quietly to show Hinata being invited in by Oikawa's father. Iwaizumi started to watch Oikawa closely and was surprised at the genuine smile Oikawa gave the smaller boy once he padded over to their spot.

He hid a smile behind a nose rub.

Maybe Iwaizumi didn't need to do anything because there was already someone else who can get him motivated.

They had to keep their chatter volume to a minimum because it was close to midnight. Hinata started talking about what he wanted to do when he gets to high school. He talks about getting accepted into Aoba Jousai and play volleyball with them, which was information Oikawa reacted far too positively to. He talked about his sister Natsu and what she did to his hair earlier, and then him wanting to go live in Tokyo for a few years with some boy named Kozume Kenma whom he met simply because he got lost. Iwaizumi was careful not to let his smirk show when Oikawa's eyebrows twitched downward. But he relaxed when Hinata revealed why he had come to visit them at such an hour.

"Tooru, Hajime, will you two come with me to watch the stars? I heard that there was supposed to be a meteor shower around one o'clock in the morning! I already asked your parents and they said they'll agree only if you two wanted to come!" Hinata asked with a timid smile, looking up at them through his eyelashes. Oikawa had been quick to answer with an enthusiastic yes, but caught himself and repeated the answer with more control. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, amused by the puppy love reaction. He snorted, receiving a side punch to the arm from Oikawa before accepting the invite with a fond smile.

Hinata brought them to the forest behind his house, careful not to wake his sister as hey walked past her window outside. He beckoned them to follow him inside the woods waving a flashlight to show them where the path was. Iwaizumi grunted as he fixed the strap of the bag he was made to carry while Oikawa walked forward smiling at him mischievously.

"How come Crapikawa gets to hold nothing while I carry almost everything?"

"Shh!"

Iwaizumi kicked a stone to Oikawa, successfully hitting the back of his head. The boy yelped and was quickly shushed by Hinata who looked slightly annoyed at the noise. In turn, Iwaizumi received a murderous glare from Oikawa, to which he pretended to look innocent to.

They continued to walk deeper into the forest until they reached a clearing. There was a sudden intake of breath, but Iwaizumi wasn't sure if it was him or Oikawa.

The glade was beautiful. The long grass was slightly damp with dew and there was a fresh breeze of wind that constantly brushed against their faces. The midnight sky was illuminated by the expanse of stars scattered like dust. To Iwaizumi, he had never seen such a prettier sight. He looked at Oikawa, only to see that he was already finished looking at the sky. He was looking at Hinata instead. From the back, it was hard to see what his face looked like, but Iwaizumi didn't need to see that Oikawa was most likely staring at Hinata as if he were the stars himself.

As quietly as he could, Iwaizumi walked behind Oikawa and circled to where Hinata was happily jogging to. It looked like they were on top of a small hill, and below them was just another forest leaving to another house. Laying the bag down, he took a large blanket out and spread it on the grass so the three of them could sit and wait for the meteor shower to start. He was the first to sit down, content with waiting for the other two to come. From a distance he heard Oikawa shout that they wait for him, right as Hinata was sitting down next to him. Oikawa plopped down, positioned to Hinata's left while Iwaizumi sat on his right. They moved around to get comfortable, and then Hinata started to fill the comfortable silence.

"Sometimes I would take Natsu here and we'd just watch the stars together. Just the two of us," he started. "We'd have food and some juice to drink. And we'd just relax at this same spot. Sometimes I'd think, man, time goes by really fast and soon enough I'd have to start thinking about how to help my family out. Natsu reminds me of that sometimes. Not that it's a bad thing! It's just that I'm starting to be old enough to think about stuff like this. Heheh, hurts my head y'know.

Yesterday I was riding my bike back home when I saw this one television show on one of the electronic stores in town. I saw this one volleyball team, and I think their name was Karasuno or something, and they were so cool! There was this guy who was so short but he played at _nationals_ , and then he jumped so high like _gwaa_! And he spiked the ball like _pyun_! The commentators even called him the Little Giant, too! And I thought, holy moly, I really wanna be like that guy when I join Aoba Jousai!

But next to that television, there was another show that had a rocket ship blasting off. I think it was way cooler than being able to jump as high as that volleyball guy because with rocket ships, you get to go way higher than that. You get to go to space! Imagine how cool it would be to see the stars up close! And maybe find out if aliens do exist!"

Oikawa quickly sent a smug expression to Iwaizumi before returning his gaze back to Hinata.

"And oh! _The moon!_ You get to see the moon too! Oh boy. What would I give to be able to do that. I'm not smart enough to get a career like that, and it's probably expensive too. It'd be great, I'm sure, but I think I'm also okay with just staying here. I'd much rather jump.

Looking up from here is actually enough."

Hinata paused for a moment.

"Oh yeah... I never really thought that you two didn't know about this place since you lived way longer than I have. It's nice to have friends be here with me. Especially you both."

Iwaizumi couldn't help but peek at Hinata as he spoke, sometimes switching to look at Oikawa to see his reactions.

Hinata was staring up at the sky with an achingly sweet smile on his face. Oikawa stared with wide eyes and reddening cheeks.

Then, Hinata glanced down to smile at Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

“Thanks for coming with me, Hajime. Tooru.”

A few seconds after he said that, the sky suddenly lit up, and it stole Iwaizumi’s attention. He breathed out, “Cool…”

Hinata let out an airy laugh as he watched the lights fall across the sky in a medium pace, eyes illuminated by the reflection of the moving lights. But Oikawa didn’t seem to be in a hurry to move his stare from Hinata’s face. The stars were already within the smaller boy’s eyes.

“I wish… I could meet the stars in the sky.”

Iwaizumi quickly whipped his head to Hinata with wide eyes. Oikawa seemed to be surprised at the statement as well.

Hinata only smiled. “I wish I could go to the stars and say hello. It’d be super-duper fun, don’t you think?” he laughed.

“But I think… I’m okay where I am… because I have you with me.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were speechless, but while he was just speechless at the sentimentality, Oikawa looked like he had been given the entire galaxy with just the words of a small boy wishing on the phenomenon of stars falling from the sky. And it didn’t seem as if Hinata was talking to the two of them.

He smiled knowingly and ruffled Hinata’s hair, smile growing wider at the noises of complaint. “You’re too corny, Shouyou.”

“Hajime, noo!”

 

 

From then on, Oikawa seemed to have an idea of what he might do after high school. Iwaizumi never asked because he knew that the other boy would just come to him and reveal what he’d been thinking about.

That day finally came two years after that wonderful night they spent watching the meteor shower.

They were walking back home from school because Mondays were days that they didn’t have volleyball practise. He was glad that they were given a time off, made for the purpose of resting. Aoba Jousai’s practises were physically challenging, but Iwaizumi liked how it is. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have acquired the muscle mass he needed to stay strong.

Oikawa walked beside him as they took their time to return home, already excited to see Hinata who said would be waiting for them.

“I want to be an astronaut, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi halted mid-step.

“What?”

“I said, I want to be an astronaut, stupid!”

A few moments later Oikawa continued to walk with Iwaizumi, but he nursed an angry bruise on his forehead with a pout. Iwaizumi had one on his forehead too.

“So you want to be an astronaut… for what reason?” Iwaizumi asked, glancing over at Oikawa who suddenly averted his eyes.

“Nothing!” He said, obviously lying. Iwaizumi raised his fist, and Oikawa jumped and finally relented.

“Okay, okay, okay! Jeez, you monster,” Oikawa frowned, wringing his hands together behind his back. “That night when we watched the meteor shower with Shou-chan, I realised that I want to get to meet the stars too.”

“But there’s something else, isn’t there.”

“Y-Yeah…”

Iwaizumi only snorted and walked faster, feeling Oikawa stare at his back. He didn’t need to know because he already knew.

He knew that when Hinata had wished under the stars, Oikawa wanted to fulfill that wish for him.

It took Oikawa a few moments to realise that Iwaizumi was a good distance away and didn’t plan on waiting for him. He started to run after him. “Hey, wait for me! Iwa-chan!”

 

 

Iwaizumi watched the way Oikawa grow from being unmotivated to someone who aspired to reach the stars. Looking at the bright haired boy smiling at them from his front porch, he figured. Yes, Hinata is definitely someone who can inspire and push others to their best. After all, he could compare himself to Oikawa and say the same for himself.

Although as he looked at Oikawa who had started to jog over to meet Hinata, Iwaizumi told himself that no, maybe it wasn’t the same, knowing that Oikawa had feelings for the bright-haired boy. And when Oikawa picked Hinata up and spun him in circles laughing freely, Iwaizumi smiled.

Yeah. Definitely not.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in Tumblr and scream at me about my novice writing. >> ariririsu
> 
> And here's the link to the one posted in Tumblr: http://ariririsu.tumblr.com/post/146937539854/who-we-are


End file.
